A common problem of radiation-emitting components is the production of an efficient encapsulation of these components. The material that is used for the encapsulation should have a very good barrier effect, for example, against acids, lyes, gases and water vapor. At the same time, however, it should also form very thin uniform layers and be transparent for the radiation emitted from the component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting component comprising a passivation layer which has a very good barrier effect, for example, against acids, lyes, gases and water vapor and at the same time is transparent for the radiation emitted by the component.